


Favorite Client

by buckyismymainman



Series: Avengers Oneshots [63]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Fluff, Gen, Reader is gender neutral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28859928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman
Summary: Your boyfriend Thor is coming in for a new tattoo.
Relationships: Thor/Reader
Series: Avengers Oneshots [63]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1314041
Kudos: 11





	Favorite Client

Thor was your favorite customer.

And it wasn’t just because he was your boyfriend. No, it was because he trusted you and let you do practically whatever you wanted on him within reason. He still had to approve the designs, but he hadn’t refused one yet and it gave you room to practice new styles and designs. It was wonderful and you loved him very much for it.

You were currently prepping for him to come in to get yet another tattoo. The bell on the door jingled and you looked over and saw Thor coming your way. You instantly brightened at the sight of him, sure you had seen him that morning before you left for work, but it was a treat seeing him during the workday.

“Are you ready?” You asked as you bounced on the spot.

Thor chuckled at how excited you were, “We’ve done this a thousand times and you still get excited every time.”

You took a seat and began prepping Thor’s back where you would be tattooing a giant wolf. You had been waiting for this for weeks now. “Because you let me do whatever and I look forward to it. Plus it’s an added bonus that I get to spend time with one of my favorite people.”

You cleaned the area and laid the stencil. Natasha, one of your colleagues and best friends came over, “Hey Thor, getting a new one today huh?”

“Yes, they managed to talk me back into the chair,” he told her with a chuckle.

You scoffed, “As if I needed to convince you.”

Natasha chuckled and stayed to chat until her next client came for their appointment leaving you and Thor alone again. As you worked Thor talked about other ideas he had for tattoos and you listened intently. He wanted a realistic one of Mjölnir on his inner arm, he had a sleeve going and there was something for all of his friends there. There was a black widow spider for Natasha, an inside joke saying she would be known as Black Widow if she were a spy. A bow and arrow for Clint; tools for Tony, an American flag for Steve; beakers for Bruce; and there was a flower you had designed for yourself. 

The sleeve was constantly shifting and evolving as he gained new people in his life. You were planning on doing a fox for his brother since he was seen as a trickster, and there was Valkyrie who was going to get a traditional Valkyrie helmet. It was cool to see it grow as time went on and you couldn’t wait to see what would be added next.

“Did you know that this wolf is known as Fenris and he was said to bring Ragnarok?” Thor asked you as you took a break to stretch and relax your hand.

“No, I didn’t know that,” you told him. “Why are you getting it then?”

He was quiet for a moment as he considered his words and then said, “My sister. The one that we no longer talk to? She used to say that Fenris was her favorite mythological creature. I feel wrong having something for Loki, but not for her.”

You knew that his family and his sister had had a falling out a long time ago. It wasn’t something that he liked to talk about or bring up. You were touched that he was telling you now and that he was even honoring his sister with this. “Have you ever tried talking to her since then?” The one thing you did know was that Thor hated how things had ended between them.

“Once, but she didn’t want anything to do with us or me. She told me never to contact her again and I haven’t,” he admitted. “I miss her, but if she wants to get back in contact with me then she can do that.”

You sat back down and began working again, “That’s all you can do.”

He was there for an hour longer before calling it quits for the day. Natasha and the others that worked in the shop with you wandered over to see how it looked. They complimented you and told Thor it was looking great. You handed him a mirror and then led him to the full body mirror at the corner of the shop. He beamed at you when he saw it, “It looks wonderful, Y/N, as I knew it would.”

You grinned back at him, “I’m really liking how it’s turning out. We’ll wait a few weeks before coming back and adding the color and more details.” You led him back to the chair and finished cleaning it and wrapping it. You leaned in and kissed his cheek, “I’ll see you back home later this evening. I’ve got a few more clients. Then I can rub some Aquaphor on it and baby you.”

He chuckled and kissed you briefly, “I’m looking forward to it. I’ll see you at home.”

You spent the rest of the day finishing up your clients and then headed home. Thor had been taking it easy not wanting to irritate his tattoo any. And after his shower, you helped put Aquaphor on it and made sure there was nothing wrong or that it wouldn’t get infected. Thor loved this part the most when you would become attentive and fuss over him, making sure he was taking proper care of himself. It was his favorite part of getting a new tattoo.


End file.
